Playing Dirty
by butterhoneysosweet
Summary: "This isn't over." These word continued to ring in her mind even after he left. So he wanted to play, she'd play but she wasn't against playing dirty. What she didn't know he wasn't against it either.
1. This isn't over

This is my second fanfic ever. I haven't written in like forever so cut me some slack but as always positive criticism is welcome to a certain extent. I haven't decided if this is going to be a story yet or not but hey let's see how it goes, shall we?

I don't own inuyasha sadly if I did I would be rich and unconcerned about who was playing with my characters

*On with the story. I know I know*

**Playing Dirty**

**Chapter One- This isn't over**

* * *

'_God, he hated weddings.'_

The white dress, the brides maids, the tears, all of the little small talk that drifted around, the long stretch of moments that felt like hours, it almost made him want to gag.

The only thing that brought any real amusement to him was the thought that one man can be married to one woman and still remaining faithful. God forbid it happened to him.

'_I think not'_ he shuttered at the very thought of it, taking a long drink from the crystal glass in his grasp.

Closing his eyes tightly he gave a rare sigh. '_A man would have to be crazy to agree with that kind of blasphemy.'_

He chuckled to himself silently so no one in the overly crowded room would hear him. He felt crazy and the fact that he was getting married in a mere three weeks just proved his insanity.

'_Oh no, he wasn't in love'_ if there was ever an emotion these humans called it. He just needed a marriage to suit his purpose.

He needed a wife, snickering at the term simply because the word left a bad taste in his mouth. _'Lifetime associate'_ is more like it.

Someone who knew the difference between love and simple lust, who knew her place, was obedient and never questioned his authority. One eyebrow slightly raised, apparently he had found someone that matched that description perfectly.

Eyeing the room slowly he took in the atmosphere. Though he was quite use to the astonishing elegance of the room it looked even more entrancing this evening.

His family rarely ever used the ballroom except for special occasions but the crystal had been broke out, the golden pillars polished, the two large stairwell that merged into one at the top heavily decorated in white roses mirroring the theme of the room, delicate fine china filled the long tables stuffed with food from every corner of the world, and long silk white curtains scaled the thirty foot ceilings for his engagement party which he insisted on not having.

His mother's voice rang in his ear after he mumbled those exact words a month before. "LIKE HELL WE AREN'T. YOU CAN JUST GET YOUR ASS READY, MISTER."

Of course, she invited everyone with the help of his future brides.

Swearing slowly, _'She probably did it to annoy me.'_

Checking his watch for what felt like the fiftieth times of the night, he scowled. _'Will it never end?' _

Yet his face remained emotionless, ice cold. Spotting his future wife, he made his way over ignoring the congratulations and greetings that were tossed his way.

"Kikyo."

"Sesshomaru. I believe you remember my cousin, Kagome."

He stopped in front of Kikyo, placing a kiss on her forehead brushing back her long black hair that dropped to her waist. Eyeing the floor length gold dress that fit her like a glove, he wished they were alone. Then golden eyes shifted from topaz to midnight blue.

'Kagome Higurashi.'

She definitely looked different from college when he had last seen her during graduation in her cap and gown. Her hair wasn't in the usual messy bun she wore it in back then, it was long with curls tumbling down her back. Her glasses that she rarely was ever seen without was gone leaving her midnight eyes sparkling in fury at the moment. Her breast were larger and her body toned with a slight tan from what he could see that wasn't covered up by her midnight blue dress.

He could almost appreciate the changes in her body like any man with eyes could but his expression never changed, instead he smiled offering his hand, which she rudely ignored. Completely unprepared, he hear more than felt the slap to the face.

"You know ,Sesshomaru, you could have told me that you were marrying my cousin, but seeing what an ASS you are I'm sure it just slipped your mind."

Everyone except people who were familiar with Kagome looked shocked. No one had ever slapped or touched Sesshomaru unless they had a death wish.

"Now, now Kagome he can't help what an ass he is, so put down the claws, kitten," the smaller image of Sesshomaru walked up behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her. His long white hair glistened in the spotlights that hung above revealing doggy ears, his dress speaking of wealth, but his eyes is what shocked Sesshomaru it spoke of deep emotion for Kagome. His very stance spoke of protection for the girl.

Every head turned as they hear the deep chuckle that flowed from the future groom's mouth, either in puzzlement or just plain surprise.

"So Kagome, dating my brother now. My, my how you have fallen. Surely you could have found someone better than this imbecile."

Inuyasha visible tensed, ready to take on his own brother if needed.

'_Hell if I let him talk to me any kind of way.'_

Looking over at his brother he measured him up, he was a lot taller than Inuyasha 6'0 but only by four inches, his face which he currently felt like plowing his fist into held a smirk enhancing his amber eyes and accented the burgundy stripes he sported on each cheek, a symbol of his birthright to the throne of the Western Lands. His hair fell almost to the floor giving his an almost feminine look, but with the muscular chest no one would ever mistake him for a girl.

The growl vibrated his body. "Who are you calling an imbecile?"

"Who invited you anyway, half-breed? Don't you have something else to do like play fetch? On second thought, why don't you just roll over and play dead?"

"Enough, both of you." A deep male voice whispered over the two brothers causing them to hush instantly.

Sesshomaru bowed his head in respect, as did Inuyasha at the older version of Sesshomaru. The power of his aura infused in each step he took, his long white ponytail tipping off just before it hit the floor, but his face was fierce and his eyes held centuries of knowledge.

"Father."

"Finally, learned some respect, Inuyasha."

"Oh, shut up."

Rather than encouraging the fight between him and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru decided to take a deep breath to calm his beast, who had vision of splattering the mutt's blood all over the marble white walls.

'_You just don't know how lucky you are half breed'_

"Sesshomaru, my boy, I haven't seen you in ages. Bet that new bride of yours keeps you busy. Speaking of which where she is?" his father remarked, defusing the argument like it never happened.

Flickering his hand to the two dark beauties that had moved away from the argument to see they were having an argument themselves. Kikyo seemed to be trying to calm her cousin down, unsuccessfully.

* * *

She couldn't believe it!

All this time she keep hearing about her cousin's fiancée only to find out it was Sesshomaru Tashio, the biggest ass to live on the planet, EVER.

Glancing over at the object of her thoughts, he was exactly as he had been in college. She remember him perfectly .Cold. Untouchable. Perfect. An asshole with no feelings.

Standing still, Kagome tried to calm down. She really did but the fury she felt she knew was only based off the hurt she felt.

Her cousin's barely contained voice reached her through her fury. "Kagome, what the hell were you thinking hitting him like that?"

'_It wasn't Kikyo's fault. She had a right to be upset'_ She keep reminding herself. '_She didn't know.'_

Giving a weak laugh. "Sorry, Kikyo. I was just upset at anything with white hair right now."

'_Good one, Kagome_.'

"Even if you and Inuyasha are pissed off at each other, you have no right hitting my fiancée, Kags. You're lucky he was in a good mood," Kikyo said with a slight edge.

Forcing her head down to cover her face with her hair, Kagome smiled so her cousin couldn't see.

'_Proves how well you know him. He's been annoyed since we've been here.'_

"I understand. My apologizes, Kikyo."

"It's ok, Kags. I know you've been stressed lately with the business."

'_Oh yes, the business._'

The one she inherited after her parent's car accident after she had finished college. The business that demanded almost all of her time. The business that keep her up to late hours of the night and woke up to in the morning. That required endless trips all over the world and left her feeling stressed, angered, and sometimes depressed. The one Kikyo was suppose to help her run, yet instead she traveled all over the world with different men and ignored her responsibility. '_Yeah that buisness'_

More than ready to give Kikyo a piece of her mind, she was brought up short but by an embrace. At first she thought it was Inuyasha only to find it was his father, Inutashio.

"Welcome to the family, Kagome. It's been so long since I've seen you," his smile was wide. Sesshomaru had followed right behind him catching his last few words. "I'm proud my son has picked such a fine young woman as yourself."

"Father."

" No, son, let me finish. You are just what he needed"

"But father-."

"Smart. Intellegent-."

"Father."

But his father continued. "Determined. Outgoing.

"FATHER!"

Looking over at his son in anger at his interruption, "WHAT?"

"Not her. Her." Sesshomaru pointed to Kikyo who stood stiffly to the side.

Golden eyes looked back and forth from Kikyo then to Kagome then back to Sesshomaru.

"But I thought-," his father started but a look from Sesshomaru stopped him from finishing.

"You thought wrong."

The tension in the room heated up as Sesshomaru stared down his father and Kagome stared down Sesshomaru.

"Am I missing something here?" Kikyo looked back and forth between the three.

. Inuyasha picked that exact moment to show up. "What's wrong with you three?"

"Nothing. Right?" Both Inutashio and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome when they heard her speak, realizing what she was asking of them. After a few minutes of staring her down, they both took a breath.

"Right."

"Right."

Realizing the storm had passed at the moment, Kagome visibly relaxed and everyone went back to their conversation for the evening.

When Sesshomaru was called by his mother , no doubt for the engagement announcement , he paused beside Kagome only for a second so that he faced the stairwell and she looked in the opposite direction.

When she felt his eyes wonder to the profile of her face she braced herself.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice was as sharp as she could mange.

"Yes ,this isn't over;"he whispered for only her ears before turning to climb the stairs with her cousin at his side.

Her heart dropped to her stomach. She felt sick as the room spun around her.

'_No, dammit._'

She made an effort to calm down but her heart still raced like it wanted to beat out of her chest.

'_I'm not going to let that happen, again'_

"May I introduce my son, Sesshomaru Tashio and his lovely future bride , Kikyo Delarenco? Soon to be the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. A toast to them both."

Everyone in attendance raised their glasses around her and dranked deeply. Inuyasha followed suit mumbling something like, "Finally."

She just stared down into the crystal flute, then back up to the couple taking note of both their faces. Then glared into only Sesshomaru's face catching his eye over the sea of people as he stared back, reminding her of his three words that hung between the two.

'_This isn't over.'_

Well, she had a few words for him, too.

'_Bet your ass it isn't'_

* * *

*First chapter is always the longest right. WHEW!So tell me how you like it so far. A little R&R.*


	2. Stuck

*Less yap yap more writing* Evil Laugh

Yes, readers. This chapter is dedicated to Sugar0o because she was my first reviewer. *kudos to her* Though I wasn't going to type another chapter today she inspired me.

A special thanks to everyone else who review *Such Love* :)

Now May I present chapter two of Playing Dirty

Playing Dirty

Chapter 2- Stuck

She was roughly pushed against the wall.

Her breathing ragged, uncontrollable. Pain hit her like a freight train but she didn't pass out.

Kagome took a deep breath holding it in at the look in her attacker's amber eyes not daring to blink.

"I told you this wasn't over, Higurashi."

Sesshomaru's eyes blazed with fury that mirrored in her own eyes.

"Whatever jerk, can we do this another time? As you can see I'm busy." Her open hand waving towards her desk, which was piled with contracts and papers she needed to look over.

"Obviously, not. KA-GO-ME."

'_Shit.' _Tossing him a dirty look, but he just smirked. She hated when he said her name like that. Like she was a child who was caught and the problem was he knew it.

Smiling, she mouthed. "Fuck you, Sesshomaru."

He dove at her intending on pushing her against the wall again, but instead the moment he touched her she burned him ever so slightly in warning with her aura surrounding her. He looked at his hand, shocked.

"You're losing touch." She laughed until he grabbed her by her arm and shoved her in the seat behind her desk leaving her bewildered how she ended up there. He just calmly took a seat in front of the desk, straightened his jacket, and then stared at her in silence.

"Not really." He smirked again.

'_The office suited her.'_

He thought, looking around. The whole back wall behind her was lined with glass giving a breathtaking view of the city of Tokyo. The carpet was thick enough your feet would sink in it. The priceless authentic art hung on the in a showcase of quiet wealth, he even recognized a few. The large cherry wood desk should have looked all wrong with such a small person behind her but it suited her perfectly. So did the flowers that scented the office pure white lilies that were on her desk.

A voice broke through his thoughts. "Was there something I can help you with Sesshomaru?"

Straightening he turned his piercing eyes to her. "You know exactly why I'm here."

Kagome tapped her finger to her face to hide her smirk. "Really?"

Growling at her, "You test my patience."

She glowed brightly at the statement. "Haven't I always?"

The look he gave her just confirmed what she had asked.

'_Bitch. She swears she was so perfect. She needs to just stop mouthing off._' His eyes passed over her lips, thinking of ways to shut her up. He remembered those lips, slanting his mouth over them, kissing them slowly, his touge sliding into hers. The sweet taste of her was so unique that even in his memory it was still fresh.

'_God he hated her'_

"I'm sure you may have realized Kikyo knows nothing of our prior relationship and I want to keep it that way."

His eyes slid to her face, surprised to see her again engaged in laughter.

"So you never told her, Sesshomaru? The wedding is in three week is it not and I'm suppose to be her bride's maid? How ironic?"

"I didn't even know she was your cousin, Kagome."

Her face went serious when she turned back to meet his cold eyes.

'The same eyes that use to hold so much warmth for her. These were the same eyes that belong to the man she use to love fiercely so long ago but that was what it was.

'_Long ago. Did he even care anymore?'_

She shook her hair out from a tieback in her hair. _'Did he ever?'_

"Look, Sesshomaru, our prior relationship, as you called it, has nothing to do with the here and now. Like I would breathe a word of it to anyone especially knowing how happy Kikyo is."

It's true that her cousin was happy but not because she was getting married but because of the attention she was getting from it. Kikyo was always spoiled; the fact that she was getting married to Sesshomaru wasn't important to her, only that she could maintain her lifestyle and have a good looking guy by her side every time the camera snapped. She didn't care about getting to know Sesshomaru or what he was really like.

"Why her? Why did it have to be her?"

Kagome was so lost in her thought she had not realized she asked the question out loud, until he answered.

"Because she's not you," Sesshomaru said with an edge.

Her hearted dropped for the second time in two days. Deep embarrassment had her face flashing red before she had a chance to stop it, knowing she was in the wrong she switched gears.

"Ha," she laughed at that. "Because I'm not meek, shallow, brainless and actually want a man who loves me when I marry him. I bet you just want someone who would put up with your SHIT and keep a closed mouth. "

The fact that she was so close to the truth did nothing to ease his anger. It didn't sit well with him at all.

"You are such a bitch, Kagome. You know that, right?" he shot back at her.

"You are such an ass, Sesshomaru. You know that too, right?" She smiled sweetly. "By the way there was once upon a time when you liked me being a bitch to you."

"Times are different now, Kagome. This isn't a game."

Laughing deeply, she settled back in her office seat. "Life is a game, Sesshomaru. You're just a spoiled sport. Anyway how'd your dad take it? He seemed upset last night."

"Upset is an understatement but he agreed to keep a lid on it."

Kagome laughed at his facial expression. She didn't even know that the great Sesshomaru could make that expression. The fact that his dad was the only one who knew anything about went on in the past made things easier for Sesshomaru but so much harder for her.

"I missed him. After everything that has happened between us, he was the one person I never wanted to lose." She gave a small sad smile.

"You never lost him. He was always there even when you were gone he picked your side over mine." Sesshomaru took a long deep breath recalling all the yelling his dad had given him over the woman across from him in the past.

Her head popped back up, fire in her eyes. "He had every right to, Sesshomaru and is this what it comes down to sides?"

"No."

"You left me remember NOT the other way around!" She rose to go to the windows so he wouldn't see her expression, see her hurt. She took a deep breath holding back tears that started to clog her throat.

"Look, Sesshomaru, it's the past. We are all done with that chapter in our lives. Let's just leave it at that, ok?" She continued before he could answer. "We are both different now."

She turned back to her desk, composed. "If there isn't anything else you'd like to talk about, I think you should leave."

"Actually, there is." Sliding a piece of paper towards her he waited for her to open it.

Wanting him to be gone from her office she opened the paper to reveal a number.

"What is this for?" She looked puzzled.

"It's my number apparently." His face held a smirk.

"I meant what the hell do I need it for, jerk."

"Kikyo obviously has too much on her plate right now with the wedding coming up in a few weeks so she wanted to pass some chores unto us." His smirk got deeper

She knew that smirk. It spoke of evil. "You mean you."

"No. I mean us." His smirk almost turned into a smile at her face.

"You can't be serious, Sesshomaru."

"I am."

"But- But –BUT-," She stuttered.

He was smiling now because he couldn't help it. Her face was priceless.

"As you said, Kagome, we are all done with that chapter in our lives. So we can handle this as adults, isn't that right?"

The bastard had turned her words on her. She turned the decision over in her mind over and over as he just stood there waiting on her. She knew Kikyo was busy taking care of other things but dammit.

"It would mean a lot to her I'm sure."

'_Dammit –Dammit- DAMMIT' _He knew that she cared for her cousin and was using it against her. Kikyo was spoiled but she still loved her cousin. Kagome thought nothing in the world could make her be within 50 feet of him but he managed to find the one thing/ person who could make her even think twice.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru like she was trying to read Greek. His black business suit was impeccable. His blue shirt complimenting his white perfectly groomed hair and the crescent moon that rest on his forehead. He looked dangerous.

She knew that there was still something between them she could feel it across the room just simmering. The way his eyes followed her as she moved. The way she still melted when he walked into the room, even though he almost broke her completely after he left her. Even after all the pain, hurt, and fury she went through still considered his offer. The fury she felt at the thought of how low she was in life after college saved her from any doubt. No way was she going to let Sesshomaru bring her back to that point like that again.

'Hell, I can do this. Check list Kagome : Help Kikyo get her tasks done, Order brides maid dress, don't kill or feel anything for the groom, order Italian for dinner, make it through the next few weeks. Piece of cake'

"Fine, Sesshomaru, I'll help you but no playing games. I'm only doing this for Kikyo."Her face was stern.

He raised an eyebrow. "Games? As I recall you're the one who likes to play games, Kagome."

She blushed red at his insinuation.

"Whatever, are you done now?" She gestured to the door.

"Not quite." He held out his hand, like he would to a business associate.

After a few minutes of her just staring at his hand he spoke again.

"What's the matter, Kagome?"

Hearing the challenge in his voice, she grabbed his hand firmly, looking him squarely in the face. Instantly she regretted it, he smelled wild and untamed. His hand was hot setting her whole body on fire until she could swear he had touched her all over. Scarier than even that his deep amber eyes burned into her making her forget where they were at the moment. Suddenly the room felt too hot and way too small. She had to contain the urge to drag him to the floor after stripping them both naked from his eyes she could tell he was having the same dirty thoughts.

Even after he pulled his hand out off her she was still feeling the after affects. He smirked like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Well, I have to get back to the office, Kagome. It was a pleasure as always." His voice was deep like honey. "I'll be in touch. The next few weeks are going to be –

She chose a word for him. "Dreadful."

His eyes bore into hers again. "I was going thinking more along the lines of interesting."

He hesitated a second before walking out of her office only laughing when he hear her slam the door behind him hard enough to rattle the pictures on the walls of her waiting room. Her assistant looked puzzled at Sesshomaru then back at the closed door.

Drifting to the mini bar in her office Kagome poured herself some strong sake and threw it back in one gulp. Reminding herself she only had to deal with him for the next few weeks, she sighed.

'_How do I get myself into these things?'_

She knew exactly what she was feeling now. She could name quite easily.

'_Stuck.'_

* * *

Two chapters one day my poor fingers *sniff sniff*

Please Read and Review. Until next time readers.

In progress -Next Chapter - Let the games begin


	3. Let the games begin

This chapter was rushed out quickly mainly because of the wonderful reviews from Agent101 and ame33087 so I blame them mostly for my fingers.*Ouch* but I did it also out of love for all my reviewers without you I wouldn't have cramping finger right now, so thanks.

*Hey –poke poke*

;) I was just kidding.

*Applause to them* *Muah Muah*

Don't beat me please I have the chapter for you.

*Oh Aww. A new chapter.*

Throwing chapter and running. Can't catch me I'm the gingerbread Girl. Mawhahaha.

Playing Dirty

Chapter 3- Let the games begin

* * *

Ringing awoke her.

Drowsy as she felt it took her a few minutes to realize her cell phone not her alarm clock was wailing.

Thinking that since Inuyasha was away for the week in France, she would get more sleep but it was obvious to her it wasn't going to happen today.

It stopped ringing.

She smiled contently intending on snuggling deeper in her covers in hopes of getting more sleep, yet that was short lived. It continued to ring, mocking her attempts.

She tried to ignore it she really did.

Frustrated she sat up in bed and swept back her hair from her face

Glaring at the clock, she was confused.

"5 a.m. Who the hell would be calling me at five in the morning?"

Grabbing her phone from the stand she looked at the call id to see an unfamiliar number, thinking it was Inuyasha calling her from France she answered quickly before he could hang up.

"Morning, Yasha." She grumbled into the phone.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"WHAT THE FUCK, SESSHOMARU. HOW THE HELL -? NO FORGET HOW THE HELL."

"But this is your morning wake up call." His chuckle was like adding gas to her fury.

"FUCK YOU. THIS ISN'T COLLEGE ANYMORE GROW UP ASSHOLE -GOODBYE."

Slamming the phone close she took a long breath. As she recalled he always liked to play stupid pranks just to annoy her while she was in college. He basically made her life a living hell before she became tired of his bullshit, cussing him out good and proper when he has went too far one morning. He knew that mornings weren't her cup of tea and he used it against her every chance he got.

Though she was kind of use to waking up at ungodly hours of the night now that she was personally responsibility for the success of NACB, her parent's business, she'd probably sleep late every day if she could. Yet, her annoyance at him didn't lessen at the morning interruption.

'_I'll kill him; I swear I will, after I get some more sleep.'_

Yarning Kagome snuggled back in her bed intending to do just that knowing she had to go to work in a few hours.

Her phone continued to ring again and again; she simply turned over setting it to vibrate.

'_Ha, let's see you call now, smart ass."_

Thirty minutes later her phone finally stopped vibrating leaving her in peace.

'_Yes, sleep finally.'_

Swearing that she heard her phone fall off the nightstand from that last call, she smirked falling back asleep.

Two Hours Later

Sitting up in her bed, Kagome stretched lazily. She really didn't want to get up but she had no choice, she had to be at the office in an hour. Retrieving her phone she laughed at the thought of Sesshomaru calling over and over.

'_Ten missed calls, three voicemails_. _Well, Sesshomaru was nothing if not persistent. I'll give him that.'_

She climbed out of her four poster queen size bed looking longingly at her down comforter and feather pillows, then looked around the large room at the many shades of blue and white that never failed to make her feel relaxed. The only thing that stuck out in the room was the cherry wood furniture and the brick fireplace.

It was defiantly a far cry from the apartment she had in her college years, which had been small making her feel confined. That was one of the main reasons she was always at Sesshomaru's apartment back then. She chuckled thinking she probably would have been better off in a lion's den.

A serious expression touched her face at the truth of her word.

'_It would have been less painful in the end.'_

'_Leave it in the past, Kagome' _her conscience demanded it. She easily complied.

'_Hum, shower or food first?_' She thought but was interrupted by her phone vibrating again.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" She yelled not really caring who it was with the mood she was in.

"Damn babe what did I do?" Inuyasha's voice reached her through her fury.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

'_Like that jerk, Sesshomaru' _

"Is someone bothering you? You know I'll take an early plane back." That made her smile, slightly.

"No. I'm fine just cranky, I guess. You know how I am in the mornings."

"You sure?" The concern in his voice touched her heart.

Biting her lip Kagome debated on telling Inuyasha about the incident with Sesshomaru the day before but stopped.

'_He wouldn't understand. Hell I barely understand and I was there.'_

"Yeah, Yasha, I'm fine. Thanks."

Throwing on silk her robe she always kept on the end of her bed she decided to grab something to eat first instead of a shower.

'_Hum, toast, jam, orange juice.'_ That's all she wanted.

Making her way to her kitchen quickly she all but ran across the cold tile to her destination. She didn't bother to look around the room, going straight towards the refrigerator in her haste.

"Hey, Yasha do you mind holding on for a bit?" She asked having difficulties juggling the phone, jam, bread and a carton orange juice in her hands.

"Sure, babe."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his nickname for her, then sat her cell phone on the counter.

Not wanting to leave him on the phone too long since it was an international call she hurriedly bent to grab the items she needed.

'_Huh, let's see bread- orange juice, hum- jam, - Sesshomaru'_

She turned around instantly dropping everything in her hand to the floor in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK," she started to yell, remembering Inuyasha could probably still hear everything over the phone she dropped her voice to a whisper. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

Her heart went into over drive as she recognized him perfectly blending into shadow of the room. To say he looked gorgeous at the moment was an understatement.

She mused. _'No one should look that perfect in the morning. '_But he did.

The morning light giving him a heavenly glow he didn't deserve. His usual cold amber eyes now warm speaking volumes, his suit was exactly as it had been the day before black but this time he wore a white shirt underneath matching his long hair promptly but it still gave him the same effect as yesterday. Dangerous.

She was staring. She knew it. She just didn't realize how long until he pointed to the phone. Obviously with his demon senses he could hear Inuyasha chatting to someone else on the other side.

She whispered again, looking from the phone then back to him, "What are you doing here?"

He never answered her question. She could feel her heartbeat almost doubling as he drew near her.

His cold voice made her shiver. "You really should learn to answer your phone calls. Hum, so, you'll answer his calls but you won't answer mine. "he glanced down at the phone adding, "By the way the mutt is still on the phone for you maybe you should finish your conversation."

His demeanor all but dared her to pick up the phone. Shrugging him off she pick up the phone anyway.

"Hello, Inuyasha?" She struggled to catch her breath in fear when she saw devious smirk on Sesshomaru's face.

'_What the hell is he thinking now?' _

She braced herself but it didn't take long for her to find out.

He lifted her up on the counter, chuckling in her ear.

"Still so disobedient, Kagome, just like always? Maybe I should teach you not to ignore my phone calls."

Rollin her eyes at him in annoyance she whispered, "What are you going to do - spank me?"

"It wouldn't be the first time now would it, my dear?"He whispered before slowly nibbling up her neck, placing hot kisses on her ears, which made her body simmer. He took his time even though he knew exactly where to and how to kiss her from prior experience.

His voice practically dripped with sex when he said. "You've missed this, haven't you?"

"Kagome you ok? You sound funny. "She tried to focus but Inuyasha's voice sounded far away at the moment.

She struggled to hold back a moan when Sesshomaru pulled her closer spreading her legs to rubbing his body in between them. She should have been appalled at his boldness yet she loved it. She always had. Even with Inuyasha on the phone, she was having difficulty fighting not only him but herself.

Sesshomaru paused for a second, whispering in her ear softy. "Answer him, Kagome."

She could hear Inuyasha talking still it took her a second to shake off the trance Sesshomaru had her in.

"Kagome, are you listening?"

"Answer him."

God she hated when he used that voice on her commanding her to do this and that. Instead of her feeling furious at him, she was even more turned on by it.

She hated him, she always had, but her body loved it. No one made her body feel as good as he did. It was just so kinky and dangerous Sesshomaru running his hands all over her body, her trying not to moan all the while she was on the phone with her boyfriend.

It was so WRONG but dang it, it felt so RIGHT.

'_For God sake get a grip Kagome._' She thought to herself.

Finally she made a decision, she knew she would be furious with herself later but in the long run it would better. She refused to live with the regret.

Pushing him away as hard as she could she used her miko powers as she did so. Shaking off her desire she felt that she had just took a major step in overcoming the next few weeks. Then shot off the counter like it was on fire.

'_Might as well have been a second ago.'_

Kagome didn't bother looking back at Sesshomaru. She knew exactly what he would look like

'_Tempting.'_

Pointing to the barstools in her kitchen, she only half hoped that he would take the hint and back off, the other half was still lost in the passion she still felt.

When she heard the chair scrape against the floor indicating he listened she went back to the conversation with Inuyasha.

"I'm here, promise Yasha something just came up unexpected is all."

'_Someone more like it.'_

Laughter could be heard over the phone, "You work too hard, babe, you should come join me in France for a vacation. The weather is beautiful here. You'd love it. There are artist everywhere. Museums. Festivals. Concerts. There would never be a dull moment."

The picture he painted to her was intriguing, making her wish she could take part in it.

"Oh, I wish I was there." She really did. Instead she had to deal with this nightmare. She wanted nothing more but to be as far away from Sesshomaru right now when seconds ago she wanted to be on top of him possibly tearing his clothes off to get to that body she knew he had underneath.

'_And it's only day one._' She rubbed her temple in frustration.

"You can be if you really wanted to be, hon."

She wanted to say yes so bad.

'_Damn honor and duty to family.'_

"I really can't, Yasha, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, babe, I'll be back before you know it."

She gave a weak laugh only half joking when she said, "Hurry back soon, ok?"

Inuyasha laughed. "So eager to have me home. You must really miss me."

'_Or the fact that you can get me away from Sesshomaru would help._'

Instead she said," Of course I miss you hon." Feeling like a scandalous woman saying that to Inuyasha when a few minutes ago Sesshomaru probably could have had her on the kitchen floor and she could be screaming his name by now.

'_Bad thoughts, Kagome. Bad thoughts. Focus.'_

"So, babe, what are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked, thinking obviously she was in the mood.

Blushing she was pretty sure that Sesshomaru heard but she avoided looking at him, focusing on the stove to busy her hands by making tea. Kagome was in the mood but not for Inuyasha.

'_Maybe for some Sesshomaru A La Carte.'_

"Oh, Kags hold that though my limo just arrived it is ok if I called you later? We can pick up where we left off." He sounded hopeful.

'_Oh, I hope not._'

But she just smiled in the phone and said, "Sure," knowing it would aggravate the demon in the kitchen behind her. Hearing a growl, she looked perky.

'_Serves the bastard right_.'

"Bye,Kagome."

"Talk to you later, Yasha." She hung up, turning to face Sesshomaru again. He seemed calm enough but she knew better than to presume with him.

His face was expressionless."So, you really are dating that mutt?"

Puzzled why he cared she blurted out, "What business of it is yours?"

He sat back in the stool rubbing her granite countertop to her bar.

"What the hell do you see in him?" he asked looking into her face daring her to lie to him.

She smiled softly. "He's sweet and he loves me for who I am."

She thought that that would wipe the smirk of his face, yet it just spread.

"Really?"

It was odd how she never thought much about her relationship with Inuyasha until he brought it up. They had been dating for about a year now everything seemed ok. Feeling the urge to fidget under Sesshomaru's stare, she picked up the items she had dropped on the floor to make breakfast.

"Look, Sesshomaru, I don't like games in the morning."

"But you do, Kagome," he was suddenly besides her wrapping his arm around her waist taking advantage of the fact that her hands was full. He brushed her ear with his lips.

"You know, I always enjoyed mornings with you certainly when it involved games."

She smiled sweetly looking into his amber eyes. "Really, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

She laughed doubling over then dropped the glass container of jam on his foot. He yelled out in pain letting her go quickly.

"How is that for morning games, asshole? Next time think twice about calling five in the morning." She just continued to smile sweetly at him.

Tossing her a mean look he said, "You've always been such a bitch and these shoes are handmade."

"Blah Blah Blah. Well, you'll remember what a bitch I am next time you have an urge to touch me, you bastard."

She offered him a cup of tea she had just finished brewing knowing he was a tea addict. She waited until he was settled again. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, please, might as well make yourself useful," he said clearly still pissed off.

She offered him an even perkier smile pouring the steaming tea on his boots also.

"OOOpppsss," she said. They both knew it wasn't an accident though.

He looked like he wanted to strangle her.

'_Three weeks with this bitch._' Fate must have been laughing at him. _'God give me the patience not to kill her.'_

The thought of wrapping his hands around her neck was so strong, he could almost feel it. Struggling to not to do just that he took his loafers off, growling at her audacity.

"Oh, poor puppy, maybe you should cool down," she said grabbing a glass of water on the counter.

"Kagome I swear you throw that on me-

The water inched closer to the rim. Sesshomaru tensed ready to pounce.

"I will not be responsible for the consequences."

She tossed it anyway only to find that the water just hit the floor where he once stood.

"Huh?"

Then her vision went blurry with wet hair. She was drenched in water from her head to her toes

"You bastard."

Fuming she turned around to see him standing behind her with a smirk on his face. She almost slapped him but he anticipated it and moved out of the way.

'_Damn demonic speed'_

She cursed him over and over in her mind.

"Do you know how long it's going to take me to curl my hair? I'll be late for work thanks to you."

"No need to thank me I know you wanted a shower before you left anyway. I was just trying to help you out."

"I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU – SESSHOMARU."

"Can you say that again a little louder?"

She looked puzzled.

"Just the last part if you don't mind," he said.

She still looked puzzled.

"Just my name, Kagome."

Snapping out of her trance she growled in frustration wanting to pull out all her hair.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU BASTARD."

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine. If you quite done with your cavewomen act maybe we can get to work on time."

The shock on her face couldn't be more apparent. "We, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, we as in you and I. You see Kags," He grabbed her wets shoulder smiling like a mad man. "I've decided to help you with your workload so you can have more time to help me with the stuff Kikyo asked us to do. So, we'll be working quite CLOSELY together. "

"BUT- BUT- BUT-

"No need to thank me, Kagome. You can rest assured that you'll never fall behind in your business due to the time you've committed," He stressed the word. "To the wedding. In fact we will only be working until noon or so every day. One of my assistants will be taking over after that to make sure everything else gets done for you that day. So there is no need for you to divide your attention. Think about it three whole weeks with yours truly."

'_Fuck –Shit – Dammit-'_ her mind went into auto pilot with curse word so loudly she struggled to catch the last part of what he was saying. She was so upset she was ready to cry.

"No need to worry if you need to travel or have a meeting face to face with an business associate, I can shuffle most of my schedule to my secretary so I can come along and be right there to help."

Her first thought was '_Over my dead body.'_

"That is some bull –

Interrupting he said, "Are you refusing to help Kikyo with the wedding, Kagome, when it means so much to her after you promised? What will she think? She'll be heartbroken."

The struggle in her mind was apparent in her expression. 'Having to deal with Sesshomaru for three loooong weeks or having her cousin bitch at her for the rest of her life. The last option was almost preferable to the first.

Shivering from her soaked clothes she was too cold to argue at the moment.

"I HATE MY LIFE. Fine whatever, Sesshomaru. I need to go take a shower," she looked at her watch.

'I'm_ going to be really late anyway. '_

Sesshomaru felt cunning knowing that she had no clue what she just agreed to. "I'm going home to change my shoes and clothes. I'll meet you at your office in an hour."

Annoyed she just repeated, "Whatever."

Feeling smug he walked over to the door to leave but his eyes never left the picture she made.

"Hey, Kagome."

"What the heck do you want now Sesshomaru?" Her anger getting the best of her.

"You know I love it when I can make you wet."

Looking down at what he was looking at she gasped. Her wet white robe showed everything leaving him nothing to imagination. She picked up the glass she had took out for her orange juice then hurled it at him only to have it shatter against the closed door.

"Fucking Pervert!" But she was just yelling at thin air.

Anger soaked through her very pores. The very idea that she had to deal with him for a day much less three weeks constantly was outrageous. She felt so blackmailed.

She remembered the last time she had felt this way.

In college he was so ruthless, relentless, determined when it came to something he really wanted. At one point she loved that about him but looking back she realized that was also his biggest flaw when it came to their relationship. She shook it off determined to keep the past the past at the moment. Truly he always acted like peoples' lives were a game for his amusement.

'_How would he liked it if it was him instead.'_

She considered this turning the knob on her shower

An evil smile slid across to her face at the though. This time there wasn't going to be Miss. nice Kagome. She wasn't a child anymore he could play with and she wasn't above playing dirty.

'So you want to play games?' Well,Sesshomaru let the games begin.'

But in truth she knew they already had the very moment she had saw him two days ago.

* * *

please please please review. 8 or more reviews =new chapter if I my fingers don't fall off

Audience *Why eight?*

I really don't know seemed like a good number. A CRAZY NUMBER. Muahahaha.*Cough*

But seriously a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far thank you for all your feedback and support this chapter was kind of difficult for me but you all made it worth the pain

Until next time Next Chapter- Revenge


End file.
